U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,833 discloses a prior inner cutter for a dry shaver. The inner cutter is punched from a single metal plate to have a plurality of blades for shearing contact with a complementary outer cutter. The blades are bent upright from the metal plate to have arcuate contours with cutting edges. For this purpose, the metal plate is firstly processed to have a plurality of arcuate slits arranged along a length of the metal plate to define, between the adjacent slits, arcuate beams which are to be later bent upward to form the blades. Notwithstanding that the blades are only required to have a thickness corresponding to the thickness of the metal plate, each blade occupy a relatively large area or dimension along the length of the metal plate before being bent upright so that the number of the blades per unit length of the metal plate is limited, resulting in waste of material. Further, since the cutting edges are formed on the blades prior to being bent upright, i.e., turned from within the plane of the metal plate, it remains a problem that even when there is a slight difference in angles of bent for some blades, the blades suffer from uneven cutting edges, which lowers the cutting efficiency of the whole inner cutter.